Afrengers Assemble!
by OfPigsAndGiraffes
Summary: The children of the avengers team up with two of the most important S. H. I. E. L. D. agents's kids to stop the masters of evil. What does this new, mysterious, and very important boy have to do with anything?


**A/N: Ok, this is my first story. My friends helped me create it, and all the characters are based off my friends and me. My character is Sarah, and I got that from the original Sarah from the comics. I just changed her mom to Natasha and turned her beautiful blonde locks red and curly-er. Also, I have know idea what the heck went on between Phil and his little lover, so I pretty much improvised the entire story line. Oh well!**

**Summary:**

**Fricka, Jessica, Tori, Sarah and James make up the A.I.Y.P., with some help from Mai, Maria Hills daughter, and Nick, Nick Fury's son. When Agent Phil Coulson's son is found, they must find him before the Masters of Evil's children do. And when Phil's son and Fricka start having a romantic connection (woah. cheesey) things get even _more_ hectic. But this mysterious boy has a dark secret no one will know, until its to late.**

"Ok, on three!" Tori whisper yelled. "One, two,"

"Wait," Sarah stopped her. Tori let out an annoyed huff. "What?" She asked, clearly upset about getting stopped from doing her master plan, which, just a hunch, was going to end horribly.

"Should we REALLY be doing this? What if she... You know... Freaks out...?" Sarah asked nervously.

"She can control it now, remember?"

"Sarah is right," Fricka spoke up. "We don't wanna get our necks snapped, do we?"

"Do you guys wanna help or not?"

"Fine" they both said.

"Now. One, two, THREE!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

For a moment, they were nervous she could not control this one.

"What the heck?! I could have freaked on you guys!"

"Sorry Jess, it was Tori's idea!" Sarah piped up.

"Should have know..." Jessica muttered.

"Let's just go to school," Fricka said, "We're going to be late."

Just then our communicators started to blink.

"We'll, school will have to wait!" Tori said, much to happily.

…...

James, Tori's boyfriend and Hawkeye's son was already there. He just held the door open for everyone. Quite the talker, this one...

When we got inside the headquarters room, Tori was the first to speak.  
"So, what is this even about, because I have a lot of things to sort out..."

"What did you break, this time?" Sarah asked. "Oh, you know... just a few bird baths..."

"36 Old ladies' birdbaths-" Nick started, only to be interrupted by Tori, "42 old ladies' birdbaths, a roof, and 23 dog toys, actually. I might have crash-landed in a petsmart today..."

Sarah, Fricka, and Jessica lost it and started laughing, hysterically, while James just smirked. Such a way with words he has.

"If you all want to contain your laughter, then I would love to explain the mission." Fury stated in a obviously unamused voice.

When we stop enough for him to talk, he was just interrupted by his son, Nick JR. , who picked then to walk in. "Hey guys!" He said.

"Hi Chris!" Jessica said back, a bit to excitedly.

"Um, hello?!" Nick FURY said. Then he began. "You all know about the... tragic events of Agent Phil Coulson's death, I assume?"

Everyone nodded sadly. Most of us had heard from our dads, the moms being too emotional, but my mom (with her nerves of steel, as she put it) told me herself.

"Well, most of you do not know that he was having, er... relationship problems. ." He continued. "Well apparently his wife was impregnated when the split up, and that child was given up 2 months after it was born, after the mother learned of Phil's death. And that child is now being tracked down by us and the Masters of Evil."

"Masters of Evil?" Jessica asked.

"All of our parents most dangerous enemies, like the Enchantress, or Zemo."

"The Enchantress?!" Fricka asked. Everyone looked at her as she threw down the book bag that she had on her back, and slammed her hand down on the table, breaking it in two -you go girl- and screamed: "WHO DO WE KILL AND WHEN?!"

"Whoa, calm down!" I said. "Lets hear the rest of the mission, before we chose who we're gonna kill!"

"Ya, If we're gonna kill anyone." Jessica added.

Nick F. cleared his throat. "Now, you will get the mission details soon." he said "You are dismissed to your normal classes." We all got up to leave, but right before James opened the door we heard, "And don't," Nick continued, "Tell anyone. Not even your parents. Got it?"****

We all nodded.

"Now, you may all go."

…...

"Well, that was a waste of time."

Tori.

Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori.

"Are you kidding?" Sarah asked "We just got information that-" She whispered the next part, "- the Masters of Evil are tracking down the son of Phil Coulson, the Phil Coulson, the 2nd in command of S.H.I.E.L.D., more important than Maria Hill, even if only by a small fraction, the only important man who was killed by Loki during the Chitari War, World War III, the potential end of the fucking world!"

Ok, she was more or less whisper yelling by then.

"What is that I heard about my mom?" Mai stated, walking up to us. She was a few years older than us, who are 13 with James being 14, so she is probably 17.

"Nothing. Guys we have school. Can we please go?' Jessica pleaded.

They grumbled in reply.

"I'll take it as a yes, we need to go." Jessica said.

On our way to the classroom, we saw Sarah's mom, Natasha -a.k.a. the Black Widow- talking to  
Fricka's mom, Jane.

"Why aren't you all in school yet? Natasha asked.

"Ummm..." was all I could manage. I was terribly scared of Natasha, and I think she knew because she was always being nice to me.

Either that, or she was scared my little friend -Tori calls her Hulka- would come out.

Not fun for me.

"We were just heading to class." Fricka said. I'm going to have to thank her later, because I would have said we were going to the toy potty. Ouch.

"Oh, well hurry, don't want to be too late." Jane said.

"Then we better get going!" Tori said, "Bye!" she said, hurrying down the hall, pushing everyone along.

"What was the about?" You could hear Sarah mumble.

"Glad to finally see you all," the teacher's sub, some old washed up S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "Now, open up to page 167 and tell me everything you know about World War II."

She obviously didn't know who Sarah was, because we had to listen to 60 seconds of non stop facts, and our little soldier sure could talk fast.


End file.
